Hari Galau Sasuke
by Natsu Zyy
Summary: Suasana yang sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Sang Uchiha muda yang sedang dilanda kegalauan / #ini summary yak '-' / warn(!) Typo sana sini, Bad story, ide pasaran, Sasuke OOC, humor gagal dll '-' / ff pertama posting di fb XD / Edit Version
1. Chapter 1

Name : Natsu Zyy

Judul : Hari Galau Sasuke

DC : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Comedy, Romance (may be)

Pair : SasuXSaku, NaruXHina -pendukung-

Rated : T

Kategori : AU

Warning : Sasuke OOC, Bahasa ga baku, GaJe, typo sana sini dan banyak kekurangan lannya.

 _ **NAT NOT NUT - DLDR & HAPPY READING -NAT NOT NUT**_

.

.

Siang hari ini sungguh cerah, bunga bermekaran indah disebuah taman yang sepi, matahari bersinar hangat menyentuh kulit membuat orang-orang yang berada disana menjadi nyaman, terlihat Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, dan Rock Lee menikmati suasana siang hari ini.

Tapi sebuah aura mencekam terasa dari tempat duduk dekat sebuah air mancur itu. Aura ke frustasian dan kegalauan yang dapat memangsa siapa saja jika berkontakan langsung dengan matanya, lalu ketika matanya mulai menatap kearah korban maka ia akan terbakar oleh api abadi yang berwarna hitam pekat. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke yang memancarkan aura menakutkan itu. Salahkah sang Uchiha bungsu karena terlalu maniak menonton "Ninja Shippuden" yang selalu tayang setiap hari jam 17.00 WK (Waktu Konoha) di **Gituloh TV** atau disingkat dengan **GTV.**

*Oke kembali ke cerita

Apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini ?

Dia terlihat tidak menikmati hari ini, bisa dibilang sangat tidak suka. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto yang notabenenya _dobe_ menyadari tingkah laku yang tidak biasa dari sahabat baiknya itu, kemudian ia mendekati sang Uchiha dan memulai perbincangan.

"Heii teme, berhentilah memasang aura jahat itu. Auramu mirip seperti Orochimaru si Guru biologi yang super horor itu tau hiiiiiiiii~"

"Hn..-Hatcchyyyy-" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Mmmmm jadi kau kenapa ? Mukamu seperti baru ketumpahan cuka saja, asam begitu ?" Shikamaru ambil bicara.

"Hn.. -Sssrrkkk-" Jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Hhhhh sudahlahh, aku mau tidur saja. _Mendokusai_ " dan akhirnya Shikamaru yang kesal pun memilih untuk tidur sambil menatap langit.

"Huufft mereka semua pada asik sendiri. Neji sibuk bermain dengan gadget nya, Shikamaru tidur, Chouji makan keripik kentang sambil melihat pemandangan berjalan(?) wiihh aku juga ingin(?), Rock Lee latihann. Dan kau kenapa sihh Sasukee?" dan ocehan Naruto pun berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hn...-Sssrrkkk- -Hatcchyyy-" Lagi lagi jawaban itu yang muncul dari bibir Sasuke

"BeTeWe Sas, kau masih flu ?"

"Hn..."

Naruto pun ngambek "heeii Sas ! Pelit amat sih idup lo. Ga ada kata kata laen apa ?! Huhh mending ikut latian ama Lee aja !"

"Hn. ."

"Leee..." Naruto memanggil Rock Lee, dan ternyata dia sedang latihan memukul botol kaca tanpa terluka padahal botol itu pecah berceceran, tetapi tangan Lee tidak apa apa. Hebat bukan ?. Naruto yakin, rumor tentang sesuatu yang disebut Debus oleh orang luar negeri itu memang nyata.

' _Busett_ _!_ Sebaiknya mencari objek yang lebih menarik' Inner Naruto yang bergidik ngeri dan akhirnya ia pun tidak ikut bersama Lee

"Apa Naar. .kau mau ikut bersamaku ?"

"Ti-tidak tidak, kukira kau dimana tadi ehehehe (?)" Kata Naruto panic.

"Ohh aku disini dari tadii"

"Lee mengerikan, sepertinya aku akan ikut Chouji saja menggoda ' S' manis" kata Naruto dengan menekankan kata gadis.

"Hn. Dasar pedhofil" Gerutu Sasuke. Naruto berkedut dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan badmood tersebut. Walaupun aktivitas dengan Chouji sangatlah kurang kerjaan, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada terkena dampak buruk aura Sasuke. Oke Naruto mulai berlebihan sekarang.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mau cerita tentang kejadian yang dia alami tempo hari, hal yang membuat dia masam setengah mati. Dan melihat Naruto yang perlahan menjauhinya dia pun angkat bicara.

.

.

*Sasuke Pov On

Sebenernya aku malu untuk curhat tentang ini, tapi yaa sudah lahh. Cerita juga, harga diri seorang Uchiha tidak akan turun. Uchiha gituloh !

Maafkan diriku Opa Madara, maafkan aku yang tidak berperikeUchihaan untuk saat ini. Aku tidak bisa terus terusan bergaya cool seperti Uchiha yang lain.

*Sasuke Pov Off

.

.

" _Dobe_ ?"

"Oyy ?" Kata Naruto emosi

"Hnnn..."

"Apa _temeee_?" kata Naruto kesal karena lagi lagi kata itu yang muncul.

"Eh _dobe_. .a-aku mau cerita deh kenapa aku begini" kata Sasuke canggung.

"Cerita apa _teme_ ? Memang apa yang membuatmu masam seperti ini ? Apa gara gara kau pilek ?" Kata Naruto penasaran.

"Sakura sialan. Gue nembak dia tapi ditolak donggg ! Parah tu cewek, kurang apa coba gue. Gue kan ganteng, pangeran sekolah, rajin menabung diwarung" (mungkin maksudnya jajan itu -_-)

"Gue kurang apa Narr ?" Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bicara dengan kosakata tidak baku, tak lupa mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya dan membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Kau ku-kurang a-amal Sass" kata Naruto ceplas ceplos.

*CTAAAAKKKK!

Jitakan Sasuke mendarat sukses di kepala duren Naruto.

"Serius sedikit baka!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ehhehehe. _Sorry_ _Bro_. Memang kau menyatakannya seperti apa ? Jangan hanya mengumbar ketampanan"

"Udah _bro_. Mau mengurangi kadar ketampanan, tapi tidak bisa. Dan aku tetap ditolak, baka" nah kalau sudah bicara tak nyambung seperti ini, itu artinya Sasuke benar-benar fruatasi karena ditolak Sakura.

"Jadi begini _bro._.."

.

.

*Sasuke Pov On

Kemarin flu-ku masih sedikit terasa. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyatakan perasaan ku padanya dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya selepas pulang sekolah depan pintu kelas.

"Hei Sakura. Pulangnya denganku, oke" Kataku dengan memasang muka cool.

"Ba-baik Sasuke-kun, a-ku pamit dulu yaa sama Ino dan Hinata" Dia sudah mulai _klepek klepek_ kan sampai-sampai bicara denganku saja sudah seperti Hinata dan dia pun menuju sahabatnya yang kebetulan sedang dikantin.

Tak di sangka flu ini makin terasa. Aku bersin - bersin, dan sampai pada akhirnya tisu ku tinggal satu lembar lagi. Padahal aku merasa membawa tisu cadangan. Soalnya kalau pakai sapu tangan, hidung seksiku bisa lecet (-_-). Tapi tisu cadangan itu tak kunjung ketemu.

"Hattcchhiii.." Aku bersin dan hidungku basah tentu saja, otomatis aku menyekanya dengan tisu terakhir.

Sakura pun muncul, untunglah hidungku udah kering, tapi karena si tisu 'basah' masih ada di tanganku, dengan panik ku taruh disaku celana.

"Maaf Sasuke kun. Aku telat" jawabnya tertunduk.

"Tak apa Sakura, owh iyaa ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu" kata ku to the point.

"Mmmm a-ada a-apa Sasuke kun" ku lihat pipi sakura merona mendengar suara seksiku (ayyeeee)

"Sakura akuu..." Owhh tidak sepertinya aku akan bersin

"Haaa..haacc.." Aku menahan bersinan itu, karena tak elit bila aku benar benar bersin

"Kau kenapa Sasuke ?" Kata Sakura terlihat panik.

"Ti-tidak. Sakura aku suka pada-haaaa..haaccccc" aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi kalo terus terusan menahan bersin. Tanpa basa basi ku mendekati Sakura dan ia pun mengerti, dengan wajah merona dia menutup matanya. Aku mendekati wajahnya tapi kemudian hidungku seperti kena bulu kemoceng, aku pun bersin dengan gantengnya. (kalo Sasuke bersin mah tetep ganteng ko)

Dan benar saja, sesuatu mengenai muka sakura. Sakura kaget, dia membuka mata dan terlihat dia kecewa, benar benar kecewa.

"Gyyyaaaa~ apa ini Sasuke-kun, lengket-lengket beginiii" kata Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura, akan ku bersihkan" kataku sambil mengambil tisu dari saku celana yang yaa tentu saja masih basah karena ingus sebelumnya.

"Gyyaaa~ apaa ini ko tisunya basaah" mati aku, itu tisu yang tadi kupakai.

"Sasuke kau jorokk. Aku benci padamu" jawab Sakura ngambek dan langsung pergi.

Dan saat aku memeriksa saku jaket. Ternyata tisu utuhnya berada disana, tisu oh tisu. (TT~TT)

*Sasuke pov of

.

.

"Hahahahaha" Naruto mengeluarkan hasrat tertawanya sampai pipis dicelana. (okay. .yang pipis itu lebay)

"Ehh Nar, baka _dobe_. Kau malah tertawa, Sialan -haccchhyyy-" kata Sasuke marah dan sambil bersin ganteng tentunya.

"Kau mau menyatakan perasaan terhadap gadis tapi tanpa strategi begitu ? tidak akan berhasil _bro_ _teme_ , untung saja siswa-siswa dikelas sudah pulang" kata Naruto.

" _Sakitnya tuh disini bro_ , seorang Uchiha ditolak" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk perutnya ehhh hatinya.

"Kau datang pada orang yang benar. Akan akan memberi tahu tips sukses menyatakan perasaan kepada wanita. Mau ?"

"Aku tidak percaya baka ! aku ditolak karena penyakit sialan ini. Bakaaaa !"

"Eiittss tenang bro teme. Bersamaku semua aman, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat berpengalaman dalam hal wanita" Naruto bersemangat.

"Ahh kau tembak Hinata saja tak berani" kata Sasuke bosan.

"Ehhehehe Hinata lain dari yang lain. Aku sudah punya rencana tapi. Formasi nya dengan komposisi 4-2-3-1 sepertinya cocok"

"Kau kira ini Prediksi Formasi Arsenal 2015 apa !" kata Sasuke tambah bete.

"Sas, aku tak meminta bayaran, cuma ramen ichiraku 2 mangkok". Kata Naruto maksa(?). Dan setelah Sasuke berpikir keras sampai muncul asap dari kepalanya (ampun dah), dia pun memutuskan

"Hmm baiklah. Bantu aku agar citra ku bagus didepan Sakura"

"Okaayy _broo_ , besok kau harus sembuh _bro teme_ "

"Sudah pasti, _dobe_ "

Dan akhirnya mereka merencanakan strategi. Dan akhirnya kita tahu alasan Sang Uchiha galau. Dan akhirnya hari ini berakhir lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END (?) ._.**

Sasuke : Begitulah ceritanya kenapa aku galau

btw pesan dariku adalah  
Pertama "buanglah sampah pada tempatnya"  
Kedua "kalau kalian mau nembak gebetan, lakukan pada saat sehat walafiat"  
Saya Sasuke, Sampai jumpa !

#Udahan Beneran#

AN :

Makasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff gajelas tsb, sebenarnya ini karya pertama Zyy, mungkin banyak banget kurangnya, walaupun ini versi edit sihh :D

maafkan kalo ga berasa komedinya dan Sasuke OOC banget disini ._.

Owhh iyaa btw...mampir juga yaa ke akun ffn onee ku ^^...kebetulan dia suka buat ff di fandom Vampire Knight :), Naruto n Inuyasha juga...

Nick Name : **hanapusparinicinori** .

.

.

Sekian dan terima tahu bulat XD

Adakah yang minat untuk mereview ? :')


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Hari Galau Sasuke

Chapter : 2

DC : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina (nyempil)

Rate : T

Kategori : AU

Warning : Sasuke OOC, typo sana sini, ide mainstream, intinya banyak banget kurangnnya XD.

 _ **-DLDR And Happy Reading-**_

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, cara apa yang bikin Sakura _klepek-klepek_ padaku?" Kata sasuke tidak sabaran. Jangan tanya dia dapet kata-kata dari mana.

"Tenang _bro teme_ , aku ada ide nihh" Kata Naruto mirip Dora yang baru saja nemu jalan.

"Appaa ?!" Kata Sasuke.

"Begini saja, besok kau jangan masuk bilang aja sakit flu mu tambah parah. Nanti kubilang kalo mau menjengukmu. Nahh langsung terjang saja disana" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Terjang apa ?" Kata Sasuke yang menyernyit keheranan dengan kata Naruto yang sedikit 'dewasa'.

"Pendekatan _bro temeee._ PDKT begituu"

"Ohh...benar juga kau _dobe_ , terkadang otakumu bekerja juga yaa" kata Sasuke memuji si pirang. Yah setidaknya Sasuke menganggap kata-kata sadis itu adalah sebuah pujian, toh Naruto tidak protes sama sekali.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku adalah ahli wanita dan punya banyak cara menaklukannya" Naruto mulai berapi api.

"Tapi kenapa menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata saja kau tak sanggup -_-, sering ditolak ya ? -_-"

"Ka-kalau itu...Hinata-chan itu beda _bro teme_. Dia berbeda"

"Alasan. Bilang saja sering ditolak" ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Ehhehehe bukan _bro teme_. Aneh juga dia, setiap ku ajak ngobrol serius pasti dia secara tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. Seperti demam, entahlah aku bingung" Kata naruto jadi curhat (poor naruto).

"Mungkin dia alergi padamu _dobe_. Untung dia tidak gatal-gatal" Sedetik kemudian sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala ganteng Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, merekapun berdiskusi layaknya pertemuan Hokage yang sedang membahas tentang kemakmuran sebuah negara, sungguh serius.

" _Dobe,_ handphone ketinggalan jaman ini buat apa ?" Kata Sasuke menatap heran kesebuah benda tebal berlayar kecil dan terdapat berkeypad candy bar yang baru saja ia terima dari si pirang yang entah didapat darimana.

"Itu jimat. Kata orang-orang, kita harus memakai cara primitif untuk menjalankan sebuah misi" Kata Naruto percaya diri, abaikan dia dapat kata-kata itu dari siapa.

"Cara primitif atau tanpa modal ?" Kata Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hmm...Aku sebut ini low budget. _Low Budget With High Benefit_. Sudahlah kau akan tau nanti" Nah kalau Naruto sudah mengeluarkan kejeniusan berupa jurus bahasa Inggris ini artinya si pirang benar-benar serius.

"Hn"

Di Sekolah

"Akimichi chouji"

"Hadir Sensei"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ada Sensei"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Ada"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hadir Sensei"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Dia tidak masuk Sensei, flu nya menjadi lebih parah" kata Naruto.

'Sasuke sakit ? Apa gara-gara aku menolaknya. Bagaimana inii' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke sakit ? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian menjenguknya, itu bagus untuk pembelajaran tentang solideritas. Mengerti anak-anak ?"

"Iyaa Sensei" Serentak murid-murid berteriak.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan absennya. Yamanaka Ino"

.

#Pulang sekolah

.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk membereskan tasnya.

"Nar, kamu mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun ?" Kata Sakura pada Naruto.

"Iyaa sakura-chan, kasian _teme_ tak ada yang jaga" kata Naruto berbohong, padahal sang Uchiha bungsu ditemani oleh abang paling ganteng sedunia (itachi :*).

"Aku ikut Naruto, tapi sebaiknya kita membawa sesuatu untukny. Apa yaa ?" Tanyannya.

"Mmm sebaiknya kita beli susu dan roti saja Sakura-chan" kata Naruto agar mempercepat untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke.

"Kau juga ikut ya Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"I-iya Naaru-to-kun" wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus campur saus asam manis. (wihh enak)

"Ino kau juga ikut yaa, temani akuu" kata Sakura pada Ino

"Baiklah Sakura"

.

#Rumah Sasuke

.

*Tok tok tokkkkk...

Sakura mengetuk pintu. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda ganteng sedunia dengan rambut panjang hitam yang diikat kebelakang dan mata yang senada menambah ke tampanan pemuda itu. Sakura yang melihatnya sampai tak bisa berkata kata

"Umm. .ada yang bisa ku bantu adek adek ?"

"Aku ada perlu. Maukah kau menikahiku ?" kata Ino yang- ahsudahlah abaikan Ino, oke.

"Hhahahaha. Ada ada saja kau dek"

'Aduuh bikin malu saja, pig' batin sakura

"Maaf kak, apa Sasuke ada dirumah ?" Kata Sakura

"Owh tentu saja, silahkan masuk, kamarnya di lantai dua sebelah kiri kamar mandi"

"Terimakasih kak" ucap mereka serentak.

Terlihat naruto sibuk dengan hanphonenya, dia menghubungi Sasuke.

.

 **To : Teme** **Sasule Prikitiw** **(?)**

 **"Teme sebaiknya kau bersiap, kita** **OTeWe** **kamar"**

.

Dan Sasuke pun membalas sms Naruto

.

 **To : Dobe** **Narkampret** **(?)**

 **"Hn,** _ **stand by**_ **"**

.

*Tokk tokk tokk

"Masuk saja uhhukk uhhukk" kata Sasuke (sok) sakit.

"Sasuke-kun maaf yaa, apa gara-gara aku kau menjadi sakit lagi" kata Sakura

"Hn tidak juga, besok aku masuk" kata Sasuke datar, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sakura heran dengan tangannya yang berada dibalik selimut dan tampak asik berolahraga. Coba kita lihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

Tangannya kini berada diarea lututnya, sembari melihat wajah imut Sakura ia memegang sesuatu disela pahanya, wajahnya berusaha untuk sedatar mungkin menutupi keringat dingin yang keluar dari dahinya karena ia tidak mau ketahuan sedang melakukan aktivitas tersebut. Sebuah benda keras yang seukuran tangannya itu ia genggam erat kemudian pencet sana pencet sini dan...

'Sent !' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Yapp benar sekali Sasuke sedang mengetik pesan untuk Naruto dengan handphone ketinggalan jamannya itu. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti arti kata _Low Budget With High Benefit_ tadi.

.

 **To :** **Dobe Narkampret**

 **"** _ **Dobe**_ **, sebaiknya kau bawa mereka semua keluar. Aku akan 'menerjang' Sakura sekarang** **"**

.

Dan Naruto pun membalas sang Uchiha

.

 **To : Teme** **Sasule Prikitiw**

 **"Okay** _ **teme**_ **, sukses yaa** **'menerjangnya'** **! Jangan lupa ramen 2 mangkok"**

.

'Kalo aku dan Hinata sih mudah, kalau Ino ?' Inner Naruto

Tiba tiba sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepala Naruto(?).

'Ahhh aku tau' Dan Naruto pun mendapat sebuah ide (gila) lagi.

"Hinata-chan kita jalan-jalan yaa, aku bosan"

Seketika wajah Hinata merah merona.

"Etto, Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi yang la-lain..."

"Ayolahh Hinata, kalo kau tidak mau aku akan kerumahmu dan melamarmu sekarang juga" kata Naruto dengan gombalan ekstranya.

*blusshh~

Hinata hampir pingsan dengar kata kata Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun"

'Dan untuk sentuhan terakhirnya' Naruto pun mengirimkan sms pada ino.

.

 **To : Ino si penyihir gosip**

 **"Ino, kamu deketin Itachi-san** **s** **aja. Dia** _ **kan**_ **tidak punya kekasih** **"**

.

Dan mata Ino tiba tiba berubah menjadi warna merah muda berbentuk hati.

"Kau serius Nar ?" Kata Ino.

"Serius, apa aku terlihat berbohong ?" kata Naruto kesal.

"Okee dehh. Mmm kalo begitu Sakura-chan aku mau kebawah dulu yaa. Ada urusan" kata Ino menuju kebawah.

"Sasuke aku juga pergi, roti dan susunya ku taruh disini yaa" kata Naruto yang menggandeng Hinata.

"Hn"

"Sa-sakura-chan aku duluan yaa"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hinata-chan" dan Hinata pun mengangguk.

Dan tinggalah mereka berdua, duduk termenung dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura yang blushing melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk ganteng itu dan Sasuke yang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

.

#Skip time

.

"Tentang kemarin...maaf" Kata Sasuke, memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" kata Sakura tersenyum.

Dan sekarang, inilah waktu nya untuk melancarkan misi penting Sasuke. Misi sekali seumur hidup yang tidak akan ia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya. Oke sepertinya yang bikin ff minta dijitak.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah laptop yang kebetulan tersimpan disebelah ranjangnya.

"Tunggu, aku akan meng-scan laptopku dulu" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'Ehhh...untuk apa melakukan itu disaat seperti ini' Batin Sakura, menatap aneh sang raven.

"Tuh kan,ada virus kalau kau ada disini..." Kata Sasuke sarkastik. Entahlah sang raven malah mencemaskan laptopnya di banding misi penting yang ia cetuskan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang, mukanya sudah pucat.

"Hee...go-gomenasaii Sasuke-kun. Tapi apakah...benar kalau...aku-"

"Nama virusnya CINTA. Kau harus tanggung jawab Sakura, menjadi antivirusnya untukku" Hoo jadi ini bagian dari gombalan Sasuke tohh. Orang jenius mah beda _euy_.

*bluusshh~

Wajah Sakura merah muda seketika

"Ettoo kau bisa saja Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura _shy shy cat_.

.

*Tokk...tok...tok...

"Masukkkk !" Kata Sasuke kesal karena ada orang yang mengganggu misi pentingnya ini.

"Ini Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan, kakakmu menyuruhku untuk membawa ini" tampak Ino yang mengantarkan cemilan.

"Dimana aniki ku ?" Kata Sasuke

"Ssuuttt. .aku sedang PeDeKaTe dengan Itachi-nii chan handsome itu hhihihiiiii" Ino mulai- ahsudahlah.

"Ta-tapi kakakku itu...ah sudahlah terimakasih yaa"

Dan Ino pun kebawah lagi.

"Kau makan saja dulu Sakura"

"Baiklahh, selamat makan"

Dan kini Sasuke siap melancarkan gombalan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tahu ? Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang meneliti tanaman bergenus Prunus. Dan akhirnya aku menyukai tanaman tersebut" Kata Sasuke canggung. Entah mengapa Sasuke malah membahas materi biologi yang jelas-jelas bukan sebuah gombalan.

'Apa demam Sasuke-kun belum turun. Hufftt orang jenius kalau sakit tetap saja berteori' Inner Sakura berjerit mendapatkan pengajaran dadakan oleh si tampan dan berani Sasuke Uchiha. Oke abaikan julukan tadi.

"Kau tau jenis yang paling ku sukai ?" Kata Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan sesatnya.

"Ettoo...genus Prunus ya...pohon prem, persik, atau aprikot ?"

"Bukan...aku suka 'Sakura' " Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ehhh ? Sa- Sakura kan ?"

"Hmm itu termasuk genus Prunus dan juga...namamu" Kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Dan Sakura hanya bisa ber-hehe- ria menanggapi Sasuke.

Tapi gombalan kedua itu sukses membuat Sakura _klepek-klepek_.

"Ahh ka-kau bi-bisa sa-saja" Tuh kan Sakura jadi mirip Hinata.

.

*Jdduuaaakkkk

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting keras dari arah lantai satu.

.

"Ehh apa itu ?" Kata Sakura

'Come Fred !(*Baca : Kampret !). Mengganggu saja' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ohh itu suara pintu. Pasti kakakku lupa menguncinya"

"Hmm... begitu yaa"

Dan ini gombalan terakhir Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tau definisi ikatan kovalen ?" Tanya Sasuke ala-ala guru Kimia.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun ?"

"Jadi Kau tidak tahu ?"

"Ettoooo….gomen Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk, entah kenapa ia harus terjebak di kelas dadakan Sasuke.

"Singkatnya, ikatan hati kita ini bagai ikatan kovalen antar senyawa karena sulit dipisahkan oleh reaksi apapun" kata Sasuke sembari menunjukan senyum mupe- ehh senyuman tulus maksudnya.

"Ahhh...hehehehe...ka-kau ada-ada sa-saja, Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

"Sakura ... _your smile is so brightly more than my future, so_...maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan menjadi masa depanku ?"

Kata Sasuke kalem, padahal ia berusaha menutupi hatinya yang ber-dag dig dug- ria mirip konser perkusi(?).

"Etttooo...hhmmmm...a-aku...mau...Sasu-ke-kun" Kata Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sunshine. Tersenyumlah untukku agar masa depanku menjadi lebih cerah" Kata Sasuke sembari mengecup punggung tangan Sakura, dan tentu saja sukses membuat Sakura ber blushing ria.

'Yesss. .Mission Success ' Inner Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan olahraga tangan di balik selimutnya.

 **To : Dobe Narkampret**

" **DITERIMAA** **"**

.

.

*Naruto Side

Naruto tersenyum bangga, dalam hati ia memuji diri seperti layaknya seorang guru yang berhasil mengajarkan Chidori pada muridnya(?).

.

 **To : Teme Sasule Prikitiw**

" **Hn...aku bangga padamu nak. Jangan lupa transferan** **ramen** (?) **.** **"**

.

.

*Sasuke Side

 **To : Dobe Narkampret**

" **Sudah. Disana berhasil ?** **"**

.

.

*Naruto Side

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sedetik kemudian mukannya berubah masam, seperti cuka tumpah katanya tempo hari.

.

 **To : Teme Sasule Prikitiw**

" **Gagal TT~TT...**

 **Owh iyaa aku lupa, aku sedang galau hari ini.** **"**

.

 **From : Teme Sasule Prikitiw**

" **Kaciiaannn wkwkwk \^o^/** **XD"**

.

Fix, ternyata sahabatnya malah bahagia melihat sang blonde bersedih. Ingatkan Naruto untuk mencabuti bulu kaki Sasuke disekolah nanti.

-,-

-,-

.

#Sementara dikamar Sasuke

.

"Ehhmm Sasuke-kun, sepertinya flu mu sudah membaik yaa. Kau juga sudah tidak batuk-batuk lagi" Kata Sakura, pasalnya sedari tadi mereka mengobrol Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda flu. Oke Sasuke kurang berbakat menjadi aktor ternyata.

"Hn, sepertinya kedatanganmu menjadi obat bagiku" Kata Sasuke menutupi rasa dag dig dug nya dengan sedatar mungkin, jangan tanya keadaan mukanya yang sekarang lebih mirip mayat karena takut akting ini ketahuan oleh Sakura.

"Haha, kalau begitu aku mau pulang yaa sekalian mau lihat keadaan Ino dan aku penasaran suara pintu itu oleh siapa yaa ? Bye Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura yang ternyata tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Entahlah. Kalau begitu hati-hati. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu"

.

#Lantai 1

.

"Ehh Itachi-san, kau tidak bersama Ino yaa ?"

"Tidak, tadi dia memang mendekatiku tapi saat aku bilang 'itu' dia langsung pergi dan menutup pintu kuat-kuat.

'Ohhh jadi Ino yang melakukannya' inner sakura

.

.

#Flashback mode on

"Jadii apa ita-nii sudah punya pacar ?" Kata Ino centil.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar"

"Wahh aku bisa daftar yaa ?" Kata Ino so iyeehh.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali Ino-chan"

"aku memang tidak punya pacar, aku hanya memiliki calon istri. Namanya Izumi Aburame. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Uchiha Izumi -ku"

#jelleeggeeerrr dduuaarrr duuaarrr prreett (?)

"Apaahhhh ? Inii tidakk mungkinn. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi semua ini. Aku akan pulang sajaa" Ino kecewa.

*jduuuaaaakkkkk

.

"-_- -_-" Itachi tak berkomentar lagi.

#Flashback of

.

.

Sakura langsung sweatdrop mendengar cerita Itachi. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang kak"

"Hn.. Hati-hati yaa Sasuke's girlfriend" goda Itachi.

"Eettoo..." Muka Sakura merah lagi.

.

.

.

#Keesokan harinya

#Disekolah

.

"Pagii Narutooooo, apa kabar sobat pirangku yang menyedihkan ini" Sapa seorang pria tampan berambut raven seperti pantat ayam posisi eksotis (?)

"Hmmmmmm" Naruto tidak semangat, sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

Baiklahh para reader yang baik hati dan budiman, kalian tidak salah membaca dialog diatas dan hari ini juga bukan hari terbalik seperti Spongebob dan Squidward dari kartun sebelah.

Sasuke bahagia dan OOC, Naruto sedih dan menjadi murung. Kalian pasti tau alasannya.

.

"Kau kenapa ?" Sasuke tidak terima diacuhkan.

"Huuuaaa _temmeee_ (?) gimana caranya supaya bisa nembak Hinata ?" Jeritan frustasi Naruto mulai terdengar, untung saja dikelas cuma mereka berdua.

"Memang kemarin, apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

.

.

#Flashback on

"Hinata...apa kau tahu aku sedang melihat apa" Kata Naruto yang jelas sedang melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ettoo. ..kau sedang melihat ke...ke..arah..."

"Aku sedang melihat ibu dari anak-anakku kelak" Potong Naruto, dan tentu saja Hinata blushing dibuatnya.

'Good ! Hinata sudah seperti kepiting goreng saus asam manis sekarang' Batin Naruto. Oke author mulai lapar.

"Hinata...maukah kau...menjadi..." Kata Naruto sengaja memotong kata-katanya. Supaya terdengar lebih tegang katanya.

"Menjadi..." Dan hal ini membuat Hinata diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Menjadi..." Dan sekali lagi Hinata memerah sempurna. Oke, Hinata akan pingsan kalau terus berada disituasi ini.

"Menjadi...Pa-"

"Aku pulang dulu nee Naruto-kun. Neji-niisan sudah menunggu Sayounara !" Potong Hinata dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Dengan wajah memarah, Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menganga sempurna.

"Apa dia ? Menolakku !" Lirih Naruto. Salahkan ia yang bertele-tele.

#Flashback off

.

.

"Itu salahmu bakaaa ! Kenapa kau banyak membuang waktu !" Kata Sasuke emosi, sudah cukup harusnya ia melarang Naruto untuk terus mengkonsumsi Drama Serial : Hokage Yang Tertukar itu, karena drama serial yang tak kunjung tamat itu sudah mengambil alih kerja otak Naruto yang bodoh menjadi _lebay_. Oke Sasuke mulai berlebihan sekarang. Dan Sasuke mulai merasa tidak enak karena ucapannya yang ternyata membuat Naruto tambah murung. Ia pun menghela nafas kemudia berkata.

"Siang ini ramen sepuasnnya"

"Hohohohohoho makasih _bro teme_ " Naruto denger kata Ramen langsung bahagia. Sasuke memang sahabat yang baik.

.

"Tapi Sas, bagaimana caranya agar Hinata suka padakuu aaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Jeritan frustasi Naruto kembali terdengar.

.

"Ehhmmmm...Kau datang pada orang yang benar. Akan akan memberi tahu tips sukses menyatakan perasaan kepada wanita. Mau ?" Naruto merasa De Javu ama kata-kata Sasuke barusan

'itu kan kata-kataku di chapter satu saat Sasuke galau'

"Ahh emang kau bisa apa ?"

"Eiittsss tenang _bro dobe_ , Bersamaku semua aman, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat berpengalaman dalam hal wanita yang tidak pernah jomblo" Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba amnesia dengan apa yang pernah terjadi dihidupnya sebelum ini.

"Iye sekarang kau sudah punya Sakura-chan huuhhhhhh, Oke bayarannya ?"

"Bayaran gampang, kau cukup memberiku makanan luar. Namanya Vegetable Salad With Peanut Sauce"

"Ohhhh _Karedok_? -_-"

"Dikeluargaku menyebutnya itu, _dobe_ "

"Ya ba-baiklah-baiklahh. Dan bagaimana caranya ?"

"Oke...caranya adalahh..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Naruto : Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berguru pada muridku sendiri.

Pesanku adalah "Sesenang apapun kita, jangan mengatai sahabat kalian saat mereka sedang sedih"

Dan

"Kalau mau nembak cewe, jangan bertele-tele apa lagi pake acara kode-kode an. Karena belum tentu gebetan kalian seorang Detective :')"

Saya Naruto, **#SalamJomblo** T.T

 **#END BENERAN#**

.

.

A/N :

Oke ceritanya cukup sampai disini

karna ini pair SasuSaku dan NaruHina hanya pendukung

Kita anggap...akhir cerita ini berakhir dengan sangat Indah (Indah ndaassssmuuu)

Etttooo...apa ini kepanjangan ? ceritannya emang jadi semakin absurd yaa. Moga si typo makin berkurang dan humornya masih berasa :')

Dan makasih juga untuk senpai-senpai yang sudah review Zyy, follow dan fav cerita ini. Dan ternyata ff ini di follow sama idola Zyy juga :D. Arigatou senpai :D #senengdia

Owh iyaa...jangan lupa mampir di cerita Zyy yang lain (promo ceritannya XD).

Pesan dari Zyy adalah : "Pacaran itu sama programer, titik koma aja diperhatiin apalagi kamu :v" #okee gaje :''')

.

.

 **hanapusparinicinori**

haha makasiihh onee haanaaaa XD. Moga yang ini kerasa humornya XD

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

Hehe okee...moga chap ini ga mengecewakan yaa ^^. Disini NaruHina cuma pendukung, jadi gomen kalo momennya kurang yaa :'). Btw Arigatou udahh baca ^^

 **cherryllyo Neo**

Hahaaa...Sasuke memang hebat ngasih tipsnya #dijitak...Arigatou udahh mampir ^^

 **bagasputra22**

Hahaa arigatou XD...Moga chap ini masih berasa humornya . Arigatou udah baca ^^

.

.

.

Akhir kata...

Sekian dan terima tahu bulat XD

Adakah yang minat untuk mereview ? ^^


End file.
